warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
¡Mucha Lucha!
¡Mucha Lucha! (later known as ¡Mucha Lucha!: Gigante for the third and final season) is an American-Mexican-Canadian animated television series that premiered on Kids' WB on August 17, 2002. It was created by Eddie Mort and Lili Chin and produced by Warner Bros. Animation. It is the first animated television series created with Adobe Flash, a program which has since become widely used as a medium for animation. The show was also seen on Teletoon in Canada, CITV, Kix! and Disney XD in the UK, and Cartoon Network worldwide (including the US). The show is set in a fictional Mexican town centered on lucha libre (nearly everyone in the town has a mask and costume and a signature move) and is essentially about the adventures of three children, Rikochet, Buena Girl, and the Flea, as they struggle through the Foremost World-Renowned International School of Lucha, where they study. In 2005, the direct-to-video feature film ¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico was spun-off from the series. Characters * Rikochet - A young wrestler who is the protagonist. He considers himself the bravest of the group, but sometimes leaps before he looks. * The Flea - A friend of Rikochet who is always dirty and refers to himself in third person. As well as having a few disgusting habits, he is also the most nervous, but often proves to be a useful ally. * Buena Girl - A smart young female wrestler who always plays by the rules. She can also be very arrogant and obnoxious at times. * El Rey - An action figure which represents Rikochet's conscience. He's carried in a backpack, but can move and talk on his own, as if he were alive. It is stated that this action figure is just part of a large merchandising euphoria related to a supreme undefeated Mexican wrestler with the same name (an allusion to Santo). Along in the series, several other El Rey toys appear and often causes trouble with Rikochet's. Episodes Spin-off merchandise A toy line based on the show was released by Jakks Pacific in 2004. In this toy line included "Mix-a-Lot" action figures; these had removable body parts that could be placed on the bodies of other action figures in the series. "Signature Move" action figures were also put out, along with a toy wrestling ring. However, the second series of the toy line was cancelled. During summer of 2003, DC Comics published a three-issue mini-series of comic books based on ¡Mucha Lucha! All three of the stories featured in these comic books were written by Eddie Mort, and have even been occasionally referenced in the TV series. # El Rey, Come Home! # It's All Buena! # Limbo of the Lost Luchadores! The show was licensed for a Game Boy Advance video game Mascaritas of the Lost Code in late 2003, and also a Sony PlayStation 2 video game Mysterioso Grande was slated for release but was cancelled around 2004 as the creators could not find a publisher.http://www.unseen64.net/2008/04/15/mucha-lucha-unreleased/ References External links * [http://kidswb.warnerbros.com/web/shows/external_shows.jsp?id=MUC ¡Mucha Lucha!] at Kids WB! * Category:Kids' WB Category:Kids' WB shows Category:Kids' WB original programs Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:2000s television series Category:2002 television series debuts Category:2005 television series endings Category:The WB Category:The WB shows Category:Cartoon Network programming blocks Category:¡Mucha Lucha! Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Category:Animated television series Category:Warner Bros. Television Series Category:Animated shows Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment